Survive the Nightosphere 6
by mah29732
Summary: Season 6, new and old faces alike compete for a second chance at life with Hunson's approval...
1. A Witch's Desire

Survive the Nightosphere 6

Chapter 1: A Witch's Desire

It was finally that time again for a certain Hunson Abadeer, he ended up meeting with Finn and Jake to give them their tasks.

"Okay you two, here are the cages I want you to go and release the prisoners from" said Hunson.

"Don't you worry you can count on us" said Finn.

"Yea we won't screw up" said Jake.

As they headed off, a wicked witch known as Elphaba was sitting in her cage, while trying to concentrate over the arguments of Draco shouting back at Charmcaster in her cage.

"You couldn't come up with a better spell, I know more about magic than you do" said Draco.

"Really, just because you went to Hogwarts?" asked Charmcaster.

"Ha, I know plenty you don't know any real magic because you got defeated every time" laughed Draco.

"Will you two please shut up!" roared Elphaba, "I've had enough of you two bickering, I am a real witch, I know more magic than any of you do."

"Hey, she wins the argument" said Jake as he and Finn came right by, "let's let her out."

"About time" said Elphaba.

"We'll let these two out too" said Finn referring to Charmcaster and Draco.

"These two are amateurs in the realm of magic" said Elphaba.

"Amateurs, how dare you" said Draco.

"Come on, let's let these three argue some more, we got more prisoners to free" said Jake.

As the two continued onward, a certain Ursula was in her cage rather quite large even for a big cage.

"Are you two coming to get me out?" asked Ursula.

"Yep" replied Jake, "boy being a meanie under the sea certainly has its benefits."

"Excuse me, but don't you two know where I can find my son Draco?" asked Lucius as he was in his cage.

"Better let him out" said Finn as he ended up releasing Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey, what about me, I'm Mandark, the evil lord!" said Mandark.

"Fine, we can set him free" said Finn.

As both Finn and Jake continued onward, they met up with Mandy, Billy and Mindy in their cages.

"Here again, I can't believe I'm stuck with you losers" said Mindy.

"Whoa, you guys have been trying your best to get out and getting a second chance from Hunson" said Jake.

"This better be my season" said Mandy.

"Oh, I wish I could say hi to my mom and dad" said Billy as he was released.

"Hey dad!" said Jeff as he was in his cage.

"Can you keep him in there" said Billy to Finn and Jake, "I hate spiders!"

"No, sorry have to release him" said Jake.

Jake ends up freeing Jeff.

"Hi dad, nice to see you here again" said Jeff to which Billy screams in terror.

"Are you going to set us free?" asked Heather as she and Alejandro sat in their cages.

"Fine, we'll get them out" said Finn.

"Hey how about me" said Azula as she ended up flaring up trying to break out of the cage using her fire bending skills.

"She's a hot one" said Jake.

"All the more" laughed Finn as he released her.

Azula ended up using her lightning bending skills that ended up shocking poor Alejandro which Heather then laughed.

"Come on, we still got more prisoners to free" said Jake.

They soon came across Blackheart who was meditating in his cage.

"Are you here to set me free?" asked Blackheart.

"Uh, you were supposed to be locked away with the other super villains, but for some reason Hunson wants you out" said Jake.

"Good, I hope I can acquire a second chance" said Blackheart.

"Hey, don't forget about me" said Venom as he was in his cage.

"Got yourself unstuck from your pal Carnage" said Jake as he released Venom along with Carnage who was in his cage.

"Will never ever happen again" sighed Carnage, "most embarrassing thing to happen."

"So you two are going to let us evil geniuses out?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"Hiss!" added Evil Timmy as he was in his cage.

"Fine, we got ourselves one annoying genius mine as well let them out" said Jake referring to Mandark.

"Oni demands released!" roared Oni.

"Hey, doesn't he look familiar, wait, I heard Akuma transformed into Oni while in the Nightosphere, he got locked up by Hunson for being too powerful" said Finn.

"Well, Hunson wants him out" said Jake as he ends up releasing Oni.

"Yes, freedom!" laughed Oni.

"Not quite, you're still dead" laughed Jake.

"Are you going to release me boys?" asked Juri as she was in her cage.

"Perhaps they're looking for someone like me" said Jade.

"Oh me" said Mileena as she hissed back.

"I think you three need to be put on ice when I'm through with you" said Frost.

"You two are having girl issues" laughed Duncan as he was in his cage.

"Glad they're in there and we're in our cages" laughed Scott.

"Better release them" said Finn.

"Now what was that you were saying about my face?" asked Mileena as she revealed her mask to both Duncan and Scott.

"Forgetting about me?" asked Dan Phantom to both Finn and Jake as he was meditating in his cage.

"Whoa, long time no see" said Jake as he released Dan Phantom from his cage.

"About time" said Dan as he got out.

"Come on, we'll show you to where you'll all be given your first challenge and also teams too" laughed Jake.


	2. Magic is Not for Amateurs

Chapter 2: Magic is Not for Amateurs

As Finn and Jake led them to where Hunson Abadeer was located they were typically going to be divided up into teams which Piccolo this time had the honor of providing the names for the teams.

"Okay, let's put this simple, there will be two teams, one team will be named the Evily Witchy Magicians and it'll comprise of Elphaba, Ursula, Charmcaster, Draco, Lucius, Mandark, Mindy, Billy, Mandy, Jeff, Heather, Alejandro and Azula; the second team will be known as the Dark Fighting Fists which will comprise of Blackheart, Venom, Carnage, Evil Jimmy, Evil Timmy, Oni, Juri, Mileena, Jade, Frost, Duncan, Scott and Dan."

Confessions:

"Just because I was a witch one time doesn't make me a witch" said Mindy as she didn't like her team's name.

"I am going to show everyone who's boss here, me" said Elphaba.

"Ha, I can take charge of this" said Ursula.

"I'm going to show that Wicked Witch that I am better than her" said Charmcaster.

"I better not be combined with Carnage again, horrible experience" said Venom.

"Bronze and brains is what the Dark Fighting Fists both need" said Blackheart.

End of confessions.

"For your first challenge, you are all going to perform a magic act for me, I along with the judges will rate your magic act, the first team that will be able to initiate the best magic trick wins!" laughed Hunson.

"I say I should be the one to organize this" said Draco.

"Yes, that's right son" said Lucius as he was sticking up for him.

"Daddy's little boy thinks he knows so much when he hardly knows that much at all" laughed Elphaba.

"Hey, even I know more magic than he does" laughed Ursula.

"Already we haven't started the challenge and I can see our team sadly crumble" said Mandy.

"Oh, did it start already, I want to see our team crumble" said Billy to which Mandy responds by slapping him.

As for the Dark Fighting Fists, Dan was rather not going to push for control yet as he was letting Blackheart doing all the orders.

Confessions:

"I say this time I am going to use my smarts, letting someone us do the talking and organizing and have him deal with the blowback is a good strategy in case if he screws up" laughed Dan.

"Glad no one is opposing me" said Blackheart, "they wouldn't dare to."

End of confessions.

"Who died and made you in charge of the team?" asked Duncan.

"Listen, you want to get by the first challenge don't you, listen to me or I'll cause you pain worse than that angel statue did" said Blackheart.

"Better do as he says" said Dan.

"What, you're going to go along with him?" asked Duncan.

"Listen, I have a plan" whispered Dan to Duncan, "follow my lead for now."

As the challenge went on, Blackheart showed off with demonstrating to the judges being Broly, King Piccolo, Piccolo, Grim and the Legendary Billy on the powers he could inflict. The other teammates ended up running as Blackheart demonstrated his awesome powers to which the judges gave high markings for each demonstration.

"Great, the other team is ahead of us" sighed Mandy.

"Don't worry, my flying monkeys never fail" said Elphaba.

"Didn't we use them last season?" asked Billy.

"Hey, they're my icon" said Elphaba.

"Whatever" said Mandy.

Elphaba attempted to use the flying monkeys in her magic trick, yet both Charmcaster and Draco were both fighting among each other which ended up scaring the flying monkeys, as the flying monkeys were trying to initiate an act in the air, Draco ended up mocking the flying monkey that Charmcaster was on to which the flying monkey then began to chase the other flying monkey that Draco was on. Both Charmcaster and Draco literally fell right out of the sky and hard onto the ground.

"Oh, I know who'll be voted off, one of those two" laughed Ursula.

Elphaba wasn't pleases as the judges marked her magic trick with her flying monkeys down.

"This never happened to me when I was in Oz!" cried Elphaba.

"Sorry, but it looks like the Dark Fighting Fists win immunity! As for the Evil Witchy Magicians time to vote off someone!" laughed Hunson.

Indeed as it was the voting time for the ceremony, the contestants on the team began to select either Charmcaster or Draco.

Confessions:

"I hate being challenged by another girl, especially if she thinks I'm not good enough doing magic" said Elphaba who voted for Charmcaster.

"Sorry Charmcaster" laughed Draco.

"Bye Draco, spoiled brat" said Charmcaster.

"Sorry, but I'm sticking up for my boy" said Lucius who voted for Charmcaster.

"By Charmcaster" said Mandark.

"Hard to choose, uh, I'm sticking with Draco" said Mandy as she voted off Charmcaster.

"Oh, I pick Dorko, I mean Draco" said Billy, "to stay."

"Bye, loser Charmcaster" said Mindy.

"Hmm, both are rather clumsy, I'll choose Draco because he's meaner than Charmcaster" said Jeff.

"By Charmcaster" laughed Heather.

"So long amiga" said Alejandro as he voted for Charmcaster.

"End of the line" laughed Azula as she voted for Charmcaster.

End of confessions.

"When I call your name please go and pick up your chocolate truffle," said Hunson, "Elphaba, Lucius, Mandark, Mandy, Mindy, Billy, Jeff, Heather, Alejandro, Azula and the last truffle goes to, Draco!"

"Ha, I get to stay!" laughed Draco.

"And the loser gets the Barrel of Shame where they'll be tossed by Broly or Trigon depending on who wants to volunteer.

"Yea, fun!" laughed Broly.

Charmcaster ends up getting into the Barrel of Shame to which Broly begins to turn around pretty fast and tosses the Barrel of Shame quite far with poor Charmcaster in it.

"Ha, until next time folks here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	3. The Annoying Mandark

Chapter 3: The Annoying Mandark

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, new comers and old comers alike formed two teams to compete, the first challenge a magic show where the contestants would show off to the judges what they could do. Blackheart and his team amazed and wooed the judges with their show of explosions, while Elphaba and her team didn't do so well all because of the fighting by Charmcaster and Draco.

In the end, Charmcaster became the first contestants voted off, and received the Barrel of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Elphaba felt once Charmcaster was gone, perhaps her team should be winning again.

Confessions:

"My team should be winning again without her messing up things, but then again Draco and his father Lucius Malfoy could stir up trouble" said Elphaba.

"Ha, Charmcaster got voted off, being the first of this season!" laughed Draco.

"I hate the title of this group, just because I was a witch one time doesn't mean I will always be a witch" said Mindy.

End of confessions.

Both teams were sleeping in their own cabins when King Piccolo zoomed right on in as he slammed his fist right on the ground waking everyone up.

"Wake up!" laughed King Piccolo.

"You call that a pounding?" asked Dan as he got out of the cabin.

"Hey, I wrecked havoc on Earth" replied King Piccolo.

"And you lost to a kid" laughed Dan.

"So what'd the challenge be for today?" asked Elphaba.

"An egg hunt since tomorrow is Easter though an egg hunt has nothing to do with the real meaning of Easter" laughed King Piccolo.

King Piccolo ends up leading everyone to where the challenge would be held with Hunson waiting for them.

"Okay, I got Raven, Marceline, Finn and Jake to hide all the eggs along with help from Broly who hid some eggs in special hidden spots no one else could ever find, which ever team ends up finding the most eggs in the amount of time left on the clock wins immunity" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson ended up signaling the start of the challenge, the two teams ended splitting up, Draco and his father went one way to try to detect where the eggs were located, some eggs were put in very high up places which the two were able to acquire, a certain Blackheart noticed how Elphaba hated Draco.

Confessions:

"Hmm, maybe I can do her a favor by making her team lose" laughed Blackheart.

End of confessions.

Blackheart then began to fire some energy beams triggering an avalanche.

"Avalanche!" cried Draco as he pushed his father out of the way, some rocks ended up tumbling down hitting him off of his broom instead.

"Ha!" laughed Blackheart as he went off to search for more eggs.

As for Elphaba's team, a certain Mandark rushed to Draco's aid.

"I know a lot about science, I think I can help heal him up" said Mandark.

"Science, ha, magic will heal up my son just fine, not some muggle mumbo jumbo" said Lucius.

"Hey, don't call science mumbo jumbo!" roared Mandark.

"Oh boy, you've started something" sighed Mandy as she noticed the fight was going on.

"Hey you two losers, quick fighting, we're trying to win a challenge here!" cried Mindy.

"Yea, what's all this about?" asked Elphaba as she came over.

"I want to heal Draco with my science" said Mandark.

"I want to heal my son with magic" continued Lucius.

"Science!" roared Mandark.

"Magic!" roared Lucius.

"Help me please!" cried Draco as a large boulder was on him.

"Ha, this is rather entertaining!" laughed Hunson as he sat and watched.

As both Mandark and Lucius continued to fight, Blackheart and his team typically got the most eggs gathered up to which the judges began to count the amount of eggs versus the eggs Elphaba's team had.

"Hmm, doesn't look like Elphaba's team has as many eggs as Blackheart's" laughed Piccolo.

"Well, I know who the winners will be, the Dark Fighting Fists, as for the Evil Witchy Magicians, it'd be time to vote off someone again" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"I hate Draco, but Mandark arguing with Lucius over an accident, Mandark will go" said Elphaba.

"Bye Mandark" laughed Ursula as she voted for him.

"This is for trying to suggest to heal me with muggle magic" said Draco who voted against Mandark.

"Elitist muggle" said Lucius who voted for Mandark.

"I hate magicians" said Mandark who voted for Lucius.

"Bye you loser nerd" said Mindy as she voted for Mandark.

"So long dork" said Mandy as she voted for Mandark.

"Who has a name like Mandark!" laughed Billy who voted for him.

"I'm sorry Mandark, but that was uncalled for" said Jeff who voted for him.

"No one likes a whiny dork on their team" said Heather who voted for Mandark.

"So long dork" said Alejandro who voted for Mandark.

End of confessions.

It was an obvious vote between Mandark and Lucius to which most members of the team voted for Mandark instead of Lucius.

"Lucius, it appears you only got one vote" laughed Hunson, "and the rest of the votes went to Mandark!"

"What, that's impossible!" cried Mandark as Lucius got the last chocolate truffle.

"Sorry, no lie, you get the Barrel of Shame!" laughed Hunson.

"Oh boy!" laughed Trigon, "My turn!"

Trigon ends up picking up poor Mandark, places him into the Barrel of Shame and tosses him pretty far hoping he'd get hurt even worse than Draco got.

"Serves him right" said Draco.

"Yes indeed it does, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Coffin Resurrection

Chapter 4: Coffin Resurrection

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was an eggclent egg hunt by our contestants! Elphaba's team however did not get all the eggs thanks to an accident Draco had and the arguments by Mandark who ticked off everyone on his team on why science should have healed Draco instead of magic much to Lucius' talking him down.

In the end, Mandark got voted off and sent off on the Barrel of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Elphaba indeed hated Draco and his father Lucius, but knew she had to get her support from those two if she wanted her team to ever win.

Confessions:

"As much as I hate the Malfoys for being arrogant in the realm of magic, I have to get their support if I want my team to win" said Elphaba.

"That witch isn't so evil" laughed Draco, "I'm a thousand times than that."

End of confessions.

As both teams slept in their cabins, Hunson came zooming right on in on a flying broom stick which was pretty loud.

"Excuse me, but I find you riding a broom stick offensive" said Elphaba.

"Ha, like you have the rights to complain about it" laughed Hunson.

"So what'd the challenge be for us?" asked Mandy.

"Oh you'll like this challenge, it's a kill Bill style challenge being part of the traditional version of Easter" laughed Hunson, "each contestant of each team will be nailed into a coffin and then they'll try their best to break out of it, the number of teammates that are able to break out of their coffins win immunity for their team!"

As each member of each team got into a coffin, Grim along with Piccolo ended up sealing them up tight with cement.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" laughed Grim as he watched the other contestants try to get out.

Jeff the Spider, however was the first member of his team to easily break out of the coffin.

"Oh, that wasn't hard at all" said Jeff as he got out.

"Well, it looks like Elphaba's team is making up for loses for now" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"I hate cramped spaces!" cried Mindy.

"So easy breaking out of this" laughed Blackheart.

"You call this a challenge?" laughed Dan.

End of confessions.

Dan ends up bursting out of his coffin along with Blackheart, Venom and Carnage out of theirs.

"Super easy!" laughed Venom.

"Not for some other members of your team" laughed Hunson.

"Hiss, let me out!" roared Evil Timmy as he was banging on the coffin.

"Me too!" cried Evil Jimmy.

Mandy was able to bust out of her coffin easy along with Ursula and Elphaba out of theirs, Azula soon followed, along with Draco and Lucius. Still as the other members of Elphaba's team began to freeing themselves out of their coffins, poor Scott was the only one who couldn't get out while Duncan was able to finally get out of his.

"What the heck took you so long?" asked Venom to Duncan.

"This is rather pathetic, how can you be the last one out?!" roared Blackheart to Duncan.

"Hey, I'm not the last one out, he is" laughed Duncan pointing to Scott's coffin.

"He does have a point" said Venom.

"Well, judging from those who busted out of the coffin the most, I'd say I'd have to give the win to Elphaba's team, as for the others, you'll be voting off someone for the first time" laughed Hunson.

Poor Scott he was still in a coffin as he was trying to get himself out which was an easy vote for Blackheart's fellow teammates who to vote off.

Confessions:

"Bye Soctty" laughed Duncan.

"Weak!" laughed Blackheart who voted for Scott.

"Bye!" laughed Venom who voted for Scott.

"So long" laughed Carnage.

"Finally I'm not the last one out of there!" said Evil Timmy as he voted for Scott.

"Bye No Brain Scott!" laughed Evil Jimmy.

"Weakling" said Oni who voted for Scott.

"Good bye" laughed Juri.

"Hiss!" laughed Mileena as she voted for Scott.

"Bye loser" said Jade.

"Didn't want you around" said Frost.

"Bye weakling" said Dan.

"Help, help, let me out, what's going on out there?!" cried Scott who was still in his coffin.

End of confessions.

"Well it was an easy vote, Duncan you get to stay" laughed Hunson.

"And look, he's got his own Barrel of Shame" laughed Broly who volunteered to toss it this time.

Broly ends up picking the coffin that poor Scott was still in and tosses it quite far to which poor Scott ends up landing right in the dumpster garbage area as the coffin finally opens up.

"Looks like Scott was indeed down in the dumps, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Broly's Special Meals

Chapter 5: Broly's Special Meals

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was a coffin busting competition with our contestants doing their best to bust out of a coffin that they were sealed in. Members of the Evil Witchy Magicians were able to break free with ease, while the Dark Fighting Fists had a few members who could just not break free.

Namely Duncan and Scott did the poorest, and Scott couldn't even break free from his coffin! In the end, Scott's coffin became his Barrel of Shame and was tossed off by Broly in the end! So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Elphaba was finally thrilled that her team finally won a challenge.

Confessions:

"Ha, I can't believe my team pulled it off even with those Malfoys onboard" said Elphaba.

"Better lay low if I don't want to get Elphaba's attention" said Draco.

"I feel it's time I should take charge soon" said Azula.

End of confessions.

As both teams were sleeping in their cabins, Broly himself ended up flying over with a very large pot, he ended up slamming the pot right down on the center waking everyone up.

"That was pretty loud" said Blackheart who got out of his cabin.

"Today will be a feast!" laughed Broly, "My style!"

"Let me guess, Hunson put you in charge of today's challenge?" asked Mandy.

"You bet" replied Broly.

Broly began putting in some disgusting ingredients to which he ended up using his energy blasts to create a fire for the large pot.

"Ha, it'd just take a few minutes for this to warm up" laughed Broly, "which ever team can survive my horrible meals will win immunity!"

After waiting a few minutes, Broly had a number of bowls which he first poured in some disgusting soup for the contestants to eat. As Billy tasted one sip of the soup, he ended up puking right on poor Alejandro.

Confessions:

"So much for my team winning" sighed Elphaba.

"Ha!" laughed Blackheart.

End of confessions.

Lucius didn't even bother to touch the bowl with the soup inside of it.

"There is no way I am going to eat it" said Lucius.

"Me neither" added Draco.

"You mine as well quit now, because my team will be ahead of the game" laughed Blackheart.

"Let's show these muggles a thing or two about magic" laughed Lucius.

Lucius with his wand levitated his soup and literally dumped it right on Blackheart.

Confessions:

"Now he made me angry!" roared Blackheart.

"Better him than me" said Venom.

End of confessions.

Blackheart then grabbed Venom's bowl of soup and tossed it toward Elphaba's team's table only to hit Azula as Lucius dodged the bowl.

"Why you!" roared Azula.

Azula flared up her fire powers and began to fire back at Blackheart, Blackheart was able to easily block her attacks and deflect them making quite a mess of the soup members of his team were trying to finish.

"Excuse me, but some of us are trying to win a competition!" roared Juri.

"Hey, she fired back" said Blackheart.

Blackheart then launches one energy blast shattering the rest of the bowls of Elphaba's team.

"Ha, now you definitely will lose!" laughed Blackheart.

"Next meal" said Broly.

It was a disgusting intestine from an animal being used as the meal, neither of the Malfoys would dare touch it, yet as Billy attempted to eat it, he ended up puking on Heather this time which Duncan then laughed.

"What a loser!" laughed Duncan.

Heather ended up getting angry and throwing her meal right directly toward Duncan's face.

"Ha, score!" laughed Heather.

"And last but not the least, desert" said Broly.

It was rather a disgusting version of desert, sure there was chocolate, but it was mixed up with vegetables and other rotting edibles.

"Well this is better than the other meals of the course" said Mandy.

Duncan in a fit of rage trying to get revenge on Heather ends up missing as he tosses his meal hitting Mandy as she was trying to help out her team.

"Now you've done it" said Mandy.

Mandy soon picks up her meal and tosses it to Duncan who ducks hitting Frost, angering her she tries to freeze Mandy, but Mandy dodges freezing Jeff's meal.

"Oh it's even better now" said Jeff who ends up eating it.

"Alright enough" said Broly, "well, it looks like the Dark Fighting Fists win, as for Elphaba's team, you'll be voting off someone."

Confessions:

"Hard to choose from, but it's easy, the Malfoys didn't bother to eat any of their meals" laughed Elphaba, "Draco can be kicked off for sure."

"Well, I know my son is less liked even more than I am" said Lucius.

End of confessions.

It was indeed a vote between Draco and Lucius as the Evil Witchy Magicians voted, it was the obvious Draco was going to receive more votes than his father.

"Well, Draco isn't this a sad bittersweet ending for you, you got voted off!" laughed Hunson as he looked over the votes.

"Sorry, but the votes don't lie, time for you to go to the Barrel of Shame!" laughed Hunson.

"Oh boy, I get to toss the Barrel this time!" laughed Trigon as he picked up poor Draco, he placed him into the Barrel of Shame and then tosses him quite far, "Bye, bye!"

"Yes, bye, bye indeed, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	6. Phobia Survival

Chapter 6: Phobia Survival

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was a gross out feast by Broly who wanted to show off his cooking skills to our contestants who didn't end up enjoying that much. For Elphaba and her team, the Evil Witchy Magicians, the Malfoys were the stubborn teammates who refused to dine on in on the fun.

So it became a choice between Draco and his papa which Draco got the Barrel of Shame instead, along with also Draco being responsible for starting a food fight between the two teams. In the end, Draco said bye, bye, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Elphaba knew with Draco gone she could finally have a winning shot at it.

Confessions:

"It's not right that Blackheart still has most of his members, that needs to change" said Elphaba.

"I'm so sorry my son behaved like that, well he deserved what was coming to him anyway" said Lucius.

"I must say, the apple better not fall from the short end of the tree or I am going to make Lucius the next one gone" said Ursula who was getting annoyed of having another Malfoy lurking around.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their cabins, Piccolo came over to get them up, he began to blast some energy beams as a ruse to wake them up.

"Enough of that already!" cried Blackheart, "Geeze."

"Sorry, was the only way to wake everyone up" continued Piccolo.

"Let me guess, Hunson wants you to do the challenge?" asked Duncan.

"Mostly yes" replied Piccolo, "it's a phobia challenge, whoever can survive their fears the longest will win immunity."

Confessions:

"I have nothing to fear, the way I heard things, Elphaba is hydrophobic!" laughed Blackheart.

"Oni fears nothing" said Oni.

End of confessions.

Piccolo ends up showing the contestants where the challenge would be taking place, Hunson had already detailed the phobias of the contestants laid right out, Elphaba along with Azula had to deal with running water as their phobia, Mandy a date with Irwin; Billy a day with Jeff dressed up as a clown and a mailman; Heather a day sitting with a dummy version of Gwen; Alejandro a dummy version of Owen with pre-recorded messages; Ursula being in a pink dress; Lucius in a muggle neighborhood; Blackheart, Venom, Carnage, Oni and Dan challenging a cute little bunny; Mileena at a dentist; Frost bearing volcanic heat; Evil Jimmy and Timmy with a day with their better halves dummies; Duncan ends up facing with Courtney; Juri facing her old boss Seth for a day; Jade being with Shao Khan for a day.

"Let's see how long you can all last" laughed Piccolo.

As the challenge began, Azula literally fell right into the water first with Elphaba hanging onto a rock; as Irwin tried to kiss Mandy on his date with her, she ends up smacking him in the face; Billy ends up jabbing poor Jeff with a large club, bashing him pretty badly; Heather and Alejandro along with Evil Timmy and Jimmy try to run away from their dummy enemies; Lucius gets annoyed with being in a muggle neighborhood for over an hour; the cute little bunny turns out to be a vicious beast in disguise and ends up attacking Blackheart, Venom, Carnage, Oni and Dan with Blackheart and Oni being the only two surviving the onslaught; Mileena ends up having her teeth get cleaned without the fear; Frost ends up nearly melting and both Seth and Shao Khan end up being beaten up; while it ends up turning to be the opposite with Courtney beating up Duncan.

"Ouch, well, from the looks of it, I say neither team won, you both will be voting off someone!" laughed Hunson.

It indeed for the Evil Witchy Magicians came down to Azula and Jeff which poor Jeff got beaten up by Billy pretty badly, and for the Dark Fighting Fists between Duncan and Frost.

"Well, Jeff, you got beaten up pretty badly by Billy and Azula you didn't have a leg to stand on when it comes to running water, Duncan you got beaten up by Courtney and Frost you couldn't handle volcanic heat, last two truffles for the night will be going to, Azula and Frost!" laughed Hunson.

"Going to need a big barrel for you" said Trigon as he picked up Jeff and placed him in one and Duncan in another.

Trigon then proceeds to toss the two Barrels of Shame far.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	7. Him's Dance Pace

Chapter 7: Him's Dance Pace

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was a really lose-lose situation for both teams as they faced a phobia survival challenge, where each one were placed against their own fears. Some did better than others and others didn't do so well, like poor Jeff who got beaten up by Billy and Duncan who got beaten up by Courtney.

In the end, both got the Barrels of Shame and were tossed out of the game, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their cabins, Elphaba wasn't happy her team lost again.

Confessions:

"Something needs to be done" said Elphaba, "but what?"

"Ha, she's losing it" laughed Blackheart.

End of confessions.

While the contestants slept, Him came out in an athletic suit and began to put on some loud dance music getting everyone up.

"You again" said Mandy as she got out of the cabin.

"That music is annoying!" roared Venom.

"I don't care!" laughed Him, "Today's challenge will be exercising speed with me!"

Him ended up bringing everyone to the area of where he was going to give out the challenge which was a flat area right for Him and his dance moves.

"Everyone will be following what I do when I exercise, and if you screw up, you're out, the first team that has the most members still with me throughout the entire dance scene wins immunity" laughed Him.

Him ends up starting up slowly as he shows a demonstration of his moves to the rest of the contestants, Billy screws up the first time and is marked out to which Trigon ends up picking up Billy and placing him in a cage.

"You'll stay there until the end of the challenge" laughed Him.

Evil Jimmy then screws up along with Evil Timmy and are both placed in the cage by Trigon, soon Lucius screws up along with Alejandro and are put in the cage.

"This is rather demeaning" said Alejandro.

"Too bad" laughed Trigon.

Him then cranks up the speed and soon Jade and Frost screw up along with Mileena and all three are placed in the large cage. As the challenge ends up winding down, Him ends up cranking up the speed at a pretty fast pace which ended up getting Ursula and Oni to both screw up along with also Venom and Carnage.

"Darn it!" cried Venom as he was dumped into the cage by Trigon.

"Well, it looks like the Evil Witchy Magicians win this challenge as they have the most members of their team still up doing the challenge as for the Dark Fighting Fists, you'll be voting off someone!" laughed Him.

It was going to be certainly a vote for the Dark Fighting Fists between Evil Jimmy and Evil Timmy, both were the first two who screwed up.

Confessions:

"I hate those two, they're both dorks, though I think Evil Timmy is more of a dork than Evil Jimmy, I'm voting for Evil Timmy to be kicked off" laughed Dan.

"So long evil beaver" said Blackheart who voted for Evil Timmy.

"Would not miss an evil beaver" said Venom as he voted for Evil Timmy.

"So long evil beaver" laughed Carnage who voted for Evil Timmy.

"Bye weakling" said Oni who voted for Evil Timmy.

"I hate to compete against a fellow evil genius" said Evil Timmy who voted for Evil Jimmy.

"Bye twerp" laughed Evil Jimmy who voted for Evil Timmy.

"So long evil beaver" laughed Juri as she voted for Evil Timmy.

"You're teeth are worse than mine" said Mileena as she voted for Evil Timmy.

"Bye evil beaver" laughed Jade.

"So long evil beaver boy" laughed Frost.

End of confessions.

"Well, it seems like there are more votes for Evil Timmy than there are votes for Evil Jimmy, wherefore Evil Jimmy gets the last truffle" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" hissed Evil Timmy.

"Oh boy, I get to put the evil beaver in the Barrel of Shame!" laughed Broly who then grabbed Evil Timmy.

Poor Evil Timmy was forced into the Barrel of Shame and was tossed by Broly which everyone laughed at poor Evil Timmy as he flew pretty far off.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	8. A Kicking Chance

Chapter 8: A Kicking Chance

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, I allowed Him to decide what challenge the contestants were going to have, a dance competition! Which meant the contestants had to keep up with Him and his techniques or they'll lose the challenge for their team.

Some made it, and some didn't like Evil Jimmy and Evil Timmy, which Evil Timmy did far worse than Evil Jimmy and was sent off on the Barrel of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Elphaba hoped her team would indeed triumph again in the next challenge that was in store.

Confessions:

"Ha, Hunson can through anything at us and my team will win it big" laughed Elphaba.

"Hmm, there must be a way for me to put the rest of my team against Blackheart, wait, I know the emblem Hunson has around his neck will be a nice little lie" laughed Dan.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their cabins, Finn and Jake both came out.

"You sure this is going to wake them up?" asked Jake as they were wearing pots and pans on them.

"Sure it will, it annoyed Him when we were testing it out" said Finn.

"Well, let's give it a go then" laughed Jake.

As they began banging the pots, they began to wake everyone up to the annoying noise.

"Great, Hunson sent these two" said Blackheart.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Mandy.

"I'm going to be kicking your butts" laughed Jake.

"That can be arranged" said Mandy as she and the other contestants were gearing up for a fight.

"No, wait, you misunderstood, I meant kicking your butt to reach a certain length of inches" said Jake.

"Oh, that" sighed Blackheart who really thought Jake meant beating himself up.

Confessions:

"I thought the challenge was going to be that easy" sighed Blackheart.

"Hmm, I think I should start those rumors now" said Dan.

End of confessions.

"Say Jimmy" said Dan as he ended up grabbing Evil Jimmy.

"What do you want?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"Haven't you heard of the power that Hunson's emblem can really do?" asked Dan, "I heard Blackheart might be after it."

"But none of us are powerful enough to get the emblem" said Evil Jimmy.

"But Blackheart is" continued Dan, "and I bet he's powerful enough to defeat Oni, Broly and the two Piccolos."

"Hmm, maybe you might be onto something there" said Evil Jimmy.

As the contestants were getting ready to head up to the plate, Mindy was up first.

"Hey not so hard loser" said Mindy.

Jake rammed his feet up Mindy's behind and kicked her which made her fly right into a boulder.

Confessions:

"That had to hurt and was a freebie" said Mandy.

"Nothing like a foe being crushed" said Heather.

End of confessions.

Soon it was Heather's turn, as Jake kicked her, she flew father than Mindy, but also crashed in a boulder as well. Soon Azula went up, she went farther than the other two, and landed quite hard, Alejandro fell a few inches ahead of Azula, along with Ursula and Lucius.

Confessions:

"How did he end up farther than me?!" cried Azula.

"Mindy will go down" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

Elphaba then had her turn and she went pretty far along with Mandy going as far and the others, Billy went pretty far yet he fell into some lava. It was soon Blackheart's team's turn, as Dan went up, he went pretty far, along with Evil Jimmy, Jade, Frost, Mileena, Juri, Oni, Carnage, Venom and Blackheart which Blackheart went the farthest among them all. It was the obvious which team was going to win, the Dark Fighting Fists.

"Well, judging from the length that the members of the Dark Fighting Fists went, I'd have to say they win immunity, as for the Evil Witchy Magicians, time to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was indeed an easy vote for Elphaba and her team, a vote between Mindy and Heather.

Confessions:

"Wow, rather tough one, I can't decide whether or not to vote for Mindy or for Heather, nah, I'd vote for Mindy she fell against a boulder first!" laughed Alejandro.

"Bye Mindy" said Azula.

"So long, you loser" said Mandy.

"I got fired!" laughed Billy, "Oh yea, see ya Mindy!"

"Can't stand Miss Popular" said Ursula as she voted for Mindy.

"There is only room for one witch" said Elphaba as she voted for Mindy.

"Bye muggle" laughed Lucius who voted for Mindy.

"There is no way no one's making me a loser" said Mindy as she vote for Heather.

End of confessions.

"Well, this was an easy one, sorry Mindy, you got voted off" laughed Hunson as he gave the last truffle to Heather.

"What, how the heck?!" cried Mindy.

"Time for this loser to go into a Barrel of Shame" said Broly as he picked her up this time.

Broly placed Mindy into the Barrel of Shame and tossed her quite far.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	9. Rainicorn Race

Chapter 9: Rainicorn Race

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was a kicking time for Jake where Jake would kick our contestants as far as they could be kicked. Yet when Jake first stated the challenge, the contestants thought they could literally give old Jake a beating when it wasn't so.

As the contest headed off, Mindy got off to a rotten start as she was the first one to crash into a boulder! Along with Azula! The rest of the team didn't do as well either and not as far as the other team which won immunity. In the end, Mindy got voted off and got sent off in the Barrel of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Mandy was rather pleased that Mindy was voted off in the last challenge.

Confessions:

"About time that Mindy got kicked off, now who else to kick off" said Mandy.

"I hope the next challenge would be more fun than the last one" said Elphaba.

"Jake better not have made fun of my weight behind my back" said Ursula.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their cabins, they heard a horse noise waking them up, it was Lady Ranicorn coming into the scene with Jake along with other Ranicorns.

"I'm guessing we're going to have to be riding one of them" said Azula.

"Yep, Hunson has given me permission to use Lady Ranicorn and her Ranicorn friends" continued Jake, "in a Ranicorn race."

"So who gets to ride Lady Ranicorn?" asked Blackheart.

"Well, judging who would be the best qualified contestant to ride Lady Ranicorn, I'd have to say Juri."

"What, me, I would not dare ride one of those things" said Juri.

"Hey, you can not ride and then be voted off" laughed Jake.

"Fine" sighed Juri.

As the contestants got onto a Ranicorn and headed off, one of the Ranicorns couldn't get off the ground as Ursula was sitting right on top of it being rather heavy.

"Poor thing, she won't be able to get up" said Finn.

"Well, her team will know what to do with Ursula" laughed Jake.

"Hey, I heard that!" roared Ursula.

Yet as Ursula struggled to try to get off the Rainicorn, she ended up falling off flat on the ground.

"Just not your day" laughed Jake.

As for the others on the Evil Witchy Magicians, Lucius was having difficulties trying to maintain control over his Rainicorn.

"It's just like riding a broomstick" said Elphaba.

"I know that, but she's being rather difficult with me" said Lucius.

"Hmm, maybe this will brighten up that Rainicorn's day" laughed Blackheart.

Blackheart fired another energy blast almost hitting Lucius, yet it succeeded in scaring the Rainicorn to throw Lucius right off to which he fell flat on the ground.

"It's not his day either" laughed Jake.

Confessions:

"I'll get even with that Blackheart if it's the last thing I ever do" said Lucius.

"Boy, Blackheart is determine to win" said Mandy.

"Arrogant fool, who does he think he is" said Elphaba referring about Blackheart.

End of confessions.

Blackheart kept on firing energy blasts to which Dan ended up joining in.

"But what about getting rid of him?" whispered Evil Jimmy to Dan.

"I think we'll have a better chance once the teams merge" continued Dan.

"Smart thinking" laughed Evil Jimmy.

Dan and Blackheart kept on firing energy blasts at the Evil Witchy Magicians knocking each member out of the sky until only Billy and Mandy were left which made things easier as Blackheart and those on his team had won the challenge single handedly.

"Wow, it looks like Blackheart team wins immunity as for Elphaba and the others you're going to vote off someone!" laughed Hunson.

It was indeed going to be a vote between Ursula and Lucius both had fallen off first, and Ursula didn't get off the ground.

"My, my, Ursula, your uh, weight problem prevented you from getting up and Lucius you fell off the Rainicorn first" said Hunson, "last truffle for the night will be going to, Lucius!"

"Sorry Ursula, looks like you got voted off" said Lucius as he enjoyed his truffle.

"Oh Trigon and Broly we're going to need both of your help on this one" laughed Hunson.

Broly brought over a large barrel to put Ursula in which Trigon then picked up Ursula and then tossed the Barrel of Shame off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	10. Double Payload Race

Chapter 10: Double Payload Race

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was a Rainicorn race where our contestants flew on Rainicorns to race against each other to determine which team would win immunity. For the Evil Witchy Magicians, Ursula could not get off the ground with her Rainicorn while the others on her team ended up dropping down like flies thanks to Blackheart and Dan firing energy blasts at them.

In the end, Blackheart's team won immunity and Ursula got voted off and sent off in the Barrel of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Elphaba wasn't happy that Ursula had cost her team a win from the last challenge.

Confessions:

"So glad she's gone" said Elphaba, "but I sadly believe there are a few more incompetent members to get rid of."

"That Ursula should learn to cut down" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were sleeping in their cabins, both Finn and Jake came dressed up as a Blue and Red Team Fortress 2 soldier to which they ended up firing a few rockets with a rocket launcher that they were equipped with in the air.

"So why are you two dressed up?" asked Mandy as she came out of her team's cabin.

"We're going to have a double payload race" laughed Jake, "yea, the Team Fortress 2 guys are a tad bit busy in the Nightosphere roaming around so we decided to dress up like them to give you the challenge Hunson wanted."

"Come on, we'll show you to your locations" said Finn.

As both Finn and Jake led the contestants to the areas where they were going to hold the challenge, Finn who was wearing a Red Soldier costume showed the Evil Witchy Magicians their location, and Jake who was wearing a Blue Soldier costume showed the Dark Fighting Fists their location.

"The goal is to get the payloads to a location to have them explode" said Finn.

"And which ever team gets ahead wins immunity" laughed Jake.

The challenge soon began to which Elphaba and her team began to move their payload cart up the tracks, it was just then that Blackheart and his team encountered Elphaba's team.

Confessions:

"Time to have fun" laughed Dan.

"Going to give some good beatings" laughed Venom.

End of confessions.

As the two teams met up, Venom decided to have some fun and push the payload off the tracks which it ended up hitting Billy and Alejandro.

Confessions:

"Score!" laughed Venom.

"If we don't make it out, I could get everyone to vote off Venom" laughed Carnage.

End of confessions.

Blackheart quickly picked up the payload and placed it on the tracks and continued onward. Dan ended up firing an energy blast which sent Elphaba's payload off its tracks and injuring Heather.

Confessions:

"Another freebie" said Alejandro who was also injured.

"I am going to get even with the other team" said Heather.

End of confessions.

As the two teams continued to race, it was the obvious that Elphaba was going to lose the payload race, once Blackheart's team reached the goal, the payload ends up exploding right in front of Venom's face.

"Ha, that's karma" laughed Carnage, "even if we did win."

Elphaba indeed had enough with her team losing as she was finally going to end it by getting rid of those whom were the most incompetent among her team for good.

"I think Elphaba's team will have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

"Actually, I demand to change the rules a bit, I want to vote off three this time, and I just might know which among the contestants in my team deserve to get the boot" said Elphaba.

"Well that's a big change oh well" laughed Hunson, "I guess you can determine who gets to stay and not stay."

It was going to be a three way vote this time, between Billy and Lucius, Azula and Heather; and Mandy and Alejandro.

"Okay, why the heck am I here, I'm not incompetent like them" said Mandy as she didn't like Elphaba for outing her.

"Listen up, I'm tired of our team losing" continued Elphaba, "if we don't act soon, we're going to shrink even more."

"Who made you the boss" said Heather.

"Excuse me, but you're on thin ice when Hunson reads the names of those who'll stay and those who'll go" continued Elphaba.

"Okay this is going to be a big one here for your team, for the last three truffles for the night, first truffle goes to Billy, second truffle goes to Azula and the last truffle goes to Mandy!" laughed Hunson.

"You voted me off, but I didn't get hit by the payload" said Lucius to Elphaba.

"You are still a Malfoy and that angers me that someone who knows magic is in this shape" continued Elphaba.

"Time for you three to go onto the Barrel of Shame" laughed Hunson.

"Oh boy, three this time" said Trigon as he grabbed Lucius, Heather and Alejandro, put them in the Barrel of Shame and launched them off.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Merging the Teams

Chapter 11: Merging the Teams

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was a grueling payload race between the two teams where our contestants ended up literally trying their best to get to explode their payload first. However, once again for the Evil Witchy Magicians they ended up failing and this time at the request of Elphaba she ended up booting off Lucius, Heather and Alejandro, shrinking her team down to size.

So will she recover after this loss? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Elphaba had hoped that a smaller team would mean more control in spite of Blackheart's team gaining ahead.

Confessions:

"She has no chance of winning" laughed Blackheart.

"I think I am able to stop Blackheart and his team for good" said Elphaba.

End of confessions.

As the contestants laid sleeping in their cabins, Marceline ended up coming onto the scene in a burst of laser lights and a loud guitar getting everyone up.

"Great, daddy's little girl wants us to get up" said Mandy.

"Yea, that's right, but my dad has a few changes he'd like for me to call, first we're going to merge the two teams together" said Marceline.

"Merging with her?!" cried Blackheart, "But she's going to lose anyway!"

"Yea, we'll make sure she'll be voted off next" laughed Venom.

"No teaming up with weaklings!" roared Oni.

"Too bad, my dad's rules must be obeyed" continued Marceline.

"So if we're merged together what's the big challenge for us?" asked Dan.

"A full blown rock and laser competition along with the crowd throwing stuff at you" said Marceline, "if the crowd doesn't like what you play."

Marceline with one pull of her string ends up teleporting the contestants to the area where they were going to hold the challenge.

"I didn't know you could do that" said Elphaba to Marceline.

"I know a few tricks that I learned on my own" said Marceline which one pull of her guitar string ended up propping up guitars for the rest of the contestants to acquire.

"So who are going to be the rowdy members of the audience?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"Why former contestants!" laughed Marceline, "From previous seasons!"

"Boo, boo!" roared Darth Sidious as the contestants haven't started to play yet.

"They haven't played a single song yet" said General Grevious.

"I don't care, boo I say, boo!" laughed Darth Sidious.

"This is certainly going to be a rough crowd" said Mandy.

As the contestants were given their music sheets, they began to play in a method in trying to catch up as the music speed caught up. Even though it wasn't really in the climax of the song, Darth Sidious decided to make things interesting as he used his force levitation powers and tossed a large rock toward Oni which only angered Oni.

"You dare throw stuff at me?!" roared Oni.

"Looks like he's going to go into going against the audience" said Piccolo as he and the other judges were observing.

"An obvious violation" laughed Hunson.

Oni ends up slamming down from the stage and begins to charge at Darth Sidious.

"Hey, it's a free fight!" laughed General Grevious.

"People hitting people!" laughed Skulker as he was enjoying the show.

Darth Sidious with all of his might was able to lift up Oni and toss him toward Venom as he was trying to play.

"You ruined my act pal!" roared Venom.

Venom ended up knocking Oni unconscious by slamming his guitar and breaking ti.

"Yea, now that's what I want to see happen!" laughed Hunson.

"He's a goner, and he called us weaklings" said Elphaba as she played the music with Mandy.

About an hour later it was obvious who had won immunity.

"Wow, I must say, Venom had the most fun of them all, even though the other contestants besides Oni didn't screw up, Venom gets first dibs of the reward as for Oni he automatically will get kicked off" said Hunson.

"No, this can't be!" cried Oni as he got up preparing to challenge Hunson himself.

"Not so fast" said Trigon as he grabbed Oni and put him in a steel Barrel of Shame.

Trigon then tosses poor Oni quite far in the steel Barrel of Shame.

"Ha, that was such an exciting elimination, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	12. Blackheart's True Intensions

Chapter 12: Blackheart's True Intensions

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was a rock concert led by my daughter Marceline who took the contestants to a unruly crowd of former contestants from previous seasons. One such former contestant Darth Sidious was not happy that he was not in this season's game, so he decided to cause up some trouble and got Oni's attention where Oni put up a fight with Sidious, yet in the end lost.

And also in the end, Oni got voted off and sent off to the Barrel of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Blackheart was indeed well aware Dan had intended to spread he was going to steal Hunson's emblem.

Confessions:

"I say it's time to put the money where his mouth is" laughed Blackheart as he was prepared to do the unthinkable.

"I hope the others are aware of Blackheart's intensions" laughed Dan.

End of confessions.

As the other contestants continued to sleep in a single cabin, Hunson was running for his life as he was being chased by Blackheart who had successfully stolen his emblem, he banged on the cabin door.

"Let me in, let me in!" cried Hunson.

"Great what could it be this time" said Mandy as she opened the door, Hunson came right in.

"Quickly, we have no time, Blackheart stole my emblem!" cried Hunson, "I can't afford to send in anyone like Broly, Trigon or anyone else to do the job, not even the Legendary Billy could be up for the job either or Him."

"Ha, I was right, he was going to steal it eventually" laughed Dan.

"Listen, I'll give you all immunity if you get rid of him!" cried Hunson.

"Very well then" said Elphaba.

But before the contestants could do anything, Blackheart with one stomp on the ground lifted the entire cabin up in the air, and it fell right to pieces back to the ground.

"I run the show, and I say whoever can try to last the longest against me wins immunity" laughed Blackheart.

"Hmm, that might sound more interesting" said Hunson as he ran off.

Dan was the first one to face off with Blackheart, he began to use his ghostly wail at Blackheart yet it did not affect him in any manner, then Dan tried to use his fire and freeze breaths which didn't work.

"Ha, you talk so tough but you can't muster it up right" laughed Blackheart.

With one single punch, Blackheart punched Dan straight across the seen where Dan then fell right into a barrel.

"Ha, let me do the honors!" laughed Blackheart.

Blackheart then began to toss Dan out without a ceremony from the game in Dan's own Barrel of Shame right off.

"Next" laughed Blackheart.

Frost then charged at Blackheart and tried to freeze him, but instead, Blackheart deflected her freeze toward her freezing her instead, then all Blackheart had to do was put her in a Barrel of Shame and toss her out.

"Oh, do me, I want to be next!" cried Billy.

"Okay" laughed Blackheart who grabbed Billy by the nose and placed him into a Barrel of Shame and tossed Billy.

Billy was thrown quite far, yet the barrel rolled up a hill and boomeranged back hitting Blackheart.

"Oops, hey, how come am I still here and not having fun with the other two?!" cried Billy.

"Enough of this" said Elphaba.

Elphaba then called on her flying monkeys to her aid which they did come in numbers, they began to throw mud at Blackheart who tried his best to stop them but was no use. Mandy then knocked Blackheart down along with Jade, Juri, Azula, Venom, Carnage, Mileena and Evil Jimmy participating too.

"Enough!" roared Blackheart as he unlocked the emblem's full power.

"We need to get that emblem off of his neck" said Hunson.

"Toss me, toss me!" laughed Billy.

Carnage grabbed Billy and then tossed him quite far up in the air to which Billy was able to yank the emblem off of Blackheart's neck where Blackheart soon changed back to normal and was grabbed by Trigon.

"I think I know what to do with someone like him" laughed Hunson.

Blackheart soon found himself humiliated as he wore a dress and was placed into the Barrel of Shame.

"Say bye, bye" laughed Hunson.

Trigon then ends up tossing poor Blackheart off.

"Ha, let's hope no one else will try to steal my emblem, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	13. A Fight with the Legendary Billy

Chapter 13: A Fight with the Legendary Billy

Once again Hunson Abadeer was ready to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, someone didn't bother to guard my emblem because a certain Blackheart went beserk and stole it! Meaning he was temporarily in charge for the time being where he ended up defeating Frost, along with Dan as well until he was overpowered by having the emblem being taken away thanks to Billy's stupidity.

In the end, even though poor Dan and Frost both got tossed out of the game, so did Blackheart. Will he return again? Hopefully not for this season so get ready for some more Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Elphaba was rather pleased that Blackheart would have done what he did in the last session.

Confessions:

"That Blackheart deserved to go, it was his time anyway and he was rather quite arrogant for trying to achieve power so fast, I will not be making the same mistake" said Elphaba.

"Boy there are sure a lot of souls here in the Nightosphere that want to compete with me for power" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their cabin, the Legendary Billy leaped down smashing his fist to the ground waking everyone up from their slumber.

"You, what do you want?" asked Elphaba.

"I request that you fight me, but first you must go through my training course that Finn and Jake made" continued the Legendary Billy.

Confessions:

"Ha, he doesn't look so tough" laughed Venom.

"I am going to make him cry" laughed Carnage.

"I wish I were legendary too" said Billy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants geared up for a run through the training course, Billy ran first and was beaten quite badly by all the traps, where one was a catapult that sent Billy flying off out of the game.

"There goes Billy, gone for now" said Mandy.

Mandy then geared up and entered the course where she finished, along with Azula, Elphaba, Venom, Carnage, Juri, Mileena and Jade.

"Ha, we're ready" laughed Mandy.

"Very well, first one up, Azula" said the Legendary Billy.

Azula leaps onto the stage and begins to duel with the Legendary Billy, she fires a few fireballs and electricity bolts against him. The Legendary Billy is shocked a few times, but recovers and charges at her kicking her out of the ring.

"Next" said the Legendary Billy.

Mandy charged and lasted longer than Azula though she failed to crush the Legendary Billy, Venom then came up and failed along with Carnage who also failed. Soon it was Jade's turn where she tried to jab the Legendary Billy with her rod, yet the Legendary Billy body slammed her pretty bad. Juri tried her best to take down the Legendary Billy, she almost made it, but the Legendary Billy knocked her down at the last minute, and Mileena tried her best and also failed. The last fighter standing was Elphaba.

"Ha, what are you going to do to me?" laughed the Legendary Billy.

"This" said Elphaba as she snapped her fingers, the flying monkeys came to her aid.

The flying monkeys flew toward the Legendary Billy trying to knock him down, some of the flying monkeys threw mud at him making it hard for him to see. With a few punches and kicks, the Legendary Billy was down for good.

"Yea!" laughed Elphaba as the Legendary Billy was rather beaten up.

"Well, I think Elphaba wins immunity, even though Billy left the game, I think everyone should vote anyone for someone to be voted off" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Jade and Azula.

"My, I am rather shocked that you are here Azula, seeing how powerful you are with your fire powers, but you will get to stay for another day" said Hunson as he tossed the last truffle to her, "because Jade will be voted off."

Jade soon is picked up by Broly and placed into a Barrel of Shame where she is then tossed quite afar.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	14. Blackheart's Return with Sartana

Chapter 14: Blackheart's Return with Sartana

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was the Legendary Billy who decided to take up a challenge in challenging our contestants to a fight, but the first part of the challenge would be to go through an obstacle course which Billy just couldn't pass through, and when the fight finally came, the Legendary Billy was able to easily get rid, but couldn't get rid of the other contestants who all ganged up on him.

So who will survive the next set of challenges? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Elphaba was rather pleased with Billy gone as she hoped to be now a threat toward Mandy.

Confessions:

"There must be a way for me to get rid of Mandy now, now that Azula is gone" said Elphaba.

"That witch better not think about beating me next" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their cabin, a loud sound woke them up, it was really Sartana's laughter as she was indeed in invading the Nightosphere again with Hunson this time protecting and securing his emblem in a secure location, Hunson ran to get the contestants to wake up.

"Sartana of the Dead is back and she has Blackheart with her again!" cried Hunson as he banged on the cabin door to which Mandy opened up slamming Hunson toward the side of the wall, "You did that on purpose!"

"So" said Mandy.

"Let me guess our friend Blackheart has returned?" asked Evil Jimmy to Hunson.

"Well, yes and also Sartana of the Dead" continued Hunson, "come on, we have to hurry if we want to get to safety."

Suddenly Sartana's minions sprouted right up from the ground and began to charge at the contestants.

"Follow me!" cried Hunson as he and the contestants soon fled.

"Why should we run, these guys are easy to take on" laughed Venom who decided to stay and fight.

"Yea, I'm staying too" laughed Carnage.

"Leave them!" cried Hunson.

As Venom and Carnage fought the skeleton minions of Sartana, Blackheart ends up exploding onto the scene.

"Miss me?" laughed Blackheart.

Blackheart is easily able to defeat both Venom and Carnage as he ends up tossing both of them out of the game.

"No one will miss you!" laughed Blackheart as he tossed both of them out.

Blackheart and Sartana and her minions continued to give chase to the contestants, as Hunson reached the arena, they soon realized they were trapped.

"Ha, there is nothing you can do, I am now in charge here in the Nightosphere!" laughed Sartana.

"I thought I dealt with you already" said Hunson.

"Does not matter" laughed Sartana.

The minions of Sartana charged at the contestants, yet they were able to fight back with Azula firing her lightning and fire bending skills at them, Juri knocking a few minions down, Mileena also doing the same; yet for Evil Jimmy he was indeed taking some scrap metal and inventing a large robot to help out.

"I need you to stall them" said Evil Jimmy to both Mandy and Elphaba.

"Your giant robot better be worth something" said Mandy.

As Mandy and Elphaba fought with the remaining contestants, Evil Jimmy was finished building his monster robot and charged at Sartana's minions and Blackheart. Evil Jimmy used the robotic arm to grab Blackheart and toss him out of the arena.

"Yea, now we're getting somewhere!" laughed Hunson.

Evil Jimmy soon moved onward targeting Sartana.

"Wait, we can work something out!" cried Sartana as she knew she was going to lose.

"I don't think so" laughed Evil Jimmy.

Poor Sartana was squashed by the large machine and then tossed out of the arena along with her minions.

"Well, looks like most contestants survived, except Carnage and Venom are not accounted for" continued Hunson.

"Oh well, just make sure you get better security" said Mandy.

"And Evil Jimmy gives me an idea for the next challenge, but that'd have to wait till next time for another Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	15. Mega Mech Destruction

Chapter 15: Mega Mech Destruction

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was Blackheart and the return of Sartana of the Dead, yes Blackheart wanted to come back so much again he tried to run me out of my own Nightosphere, Venom and Carnage thought they could handle the onslaught of Sartana's hordes but to no avail and were tossed out of the game.

In the end, Evil Jimmy created a mech that showed Sartana and her minions a thing or two along with teaching Blackheart a lesson, let's hope he'll just return for the next season. So get ready for more mayhem here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Azula knew what kind of a challenge Hunson would throw at the remaining contestants and felt confident that she didn't need what Hunson was willing to give her.

Confessions:

"Ha, I can take on whatever Hunson will throw at me" laughed Azula.

"She thinks she can't just use whatever thing she wants even something that'd give her a win, how odd and here I thought I was too over confident" said Elphaba referring to Azula.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their cabin, they could feel the Earth shake beneath them, as they got out of their cabin it was Hunson in a large mech.

"Evil Jimmy gave me the idea last challenge when Blackheart tried to takeover the Nightosphere again" laughed Hunson, "each one of you will be building one of these babies, Evil Jimmy, I borrowed the one you made and had a few upgrades from Grim and his trunk!"

"So let me guess, you want us to use whatever is in Grim's trunk to build us our own mechs and fight you in battle?" asked Mandy.

"Yep, mech that can stand the most against me wins immunity!" laughed Hunson.

"Ha, I don't need one of those fancy things" said Azula, "I got fire bending and lightning bending powers."

"Well, suite yourself, more for the rest" laughed Hunson, "I'll be waiting in the arena for you all to show up, with or without a mech suit."

"Hey kids!" laughed Grim as he teleported to the scene with his scythe, "Sorry, I know most of you are not kids, I'm just use to it is all. Anyway, feel free to take a look inside me trunk and build what you can from retrieving the materials within, good luck!"

Grim headed off to which the contestants began to build their mechs, Elphaba indeed was building her mech along with Mandy, Evil Jimmy with a second mech since Hunson took his first, Juri and Mileena with their mechs while Azula ended up practicing her fire and lightning bending skills.

"You are all fools" laughed Azula, "I can destroy each one of your mechs."

"Is that so?" asked Elphaba.

"Indeed it is" laughed Azula.

"Let's gang up on her when we go to the arena" said Mandy, "before we take on Hunson."

After the contestants finished building their mechs except for Azula, they all headed off to the arena where Hunson was rather confident he could defeat each one of them.

"I hope you amateurs are ready, because it'd be the end before you know it" laughed Hunson as the signal began to start the match.

Yet Hunson was surprised that no one was attacking him, the contestants were ganging up on Azula who made a bet that she could beat them all with her powers.

"Well I'll be darned here, Azula is getting all the attention and not me, guess we'll have to change that" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ended up walking over with his mech and literally tries to squash Azula like a bug, yet to his surprise, Azula ends up flaring up with her lightning bending skills and shocks Hunson.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Hunson.

"I told you I could beat you all!" laughed Azula as she went insane with her powers.

"And people back in Oz thought I was crazy" said Elphaba.

"Let's get her" said Mandy.

Everyone including Hunson began to gang up on Azula as she flared up her powers, Azula was only able to destroy one mech that belonged to Mileena, yet a certain Broly who charged up to his Legendary Super Saiyan powers stepped in to halt Azula's progress.

"And here comes Broly!" laughed Hunson, "Hey, I got an idea, after Broly finishes off Azula and tosses her out, the rest of you can try to take on him!"

"That would be fun" laughed Broly.

Broly is able to easily defeat Azula and also tosses poor Mileena out of the arena too.

"Now it's just you four!" laughed Broly.

Evil Jimmy and Juri charge right up and ended up giving Broly a good double punch sending him crashing against a column in the arena.

"Ouch!" laughed Hunson, "But what's this, Broly is getting up and he's charging back! Whoever can withstand Broly the most will win immunity!"

Broly was able to damage Evil Jimmy and Juri's mechs, but Mandy ended up grabbing Broly from behind.

"Now it's mine turn" said Mandy.

Mandy ended up doing a body slam with Broly using the power of her mech, Elphaba ends up joining Mandy in beating up Broly who ends up conceding.

"And it appears Elphaba and Mandy both will receive immunity, looks like we're down to the final four folks, who among these four will be the final three and from there on the final two, find out more next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	16. Down to Four

Chapter 16: Down to Four

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was a fight between mech warriors which Evil Jimmy gave me the idea last challenge, well wasn't really a challenge since Blackheart was trying to attack us again. Any who, the rest of the remaining contestants except for Azula built themselves a mech thanks to the help of using the Grim Reaper's trunk!

Azula's mistake was not to build a mech, as in spite of her powers, she was no match for me nor the rest of the contestants which I also had a mech. In the end, four contestants remained in a showdown to the final two between Evil Jimmy, Juri, Mandy and Elphaba, who among them will win? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Evil Jimmy was rather thrilled that he had gotten this far as he felt he couldn't possibly have gotten this far at all.

Confessions:

"Ha, I thought I couldn't get this far, but now here I am, let's hope Juri or Mandy screws up or both then I can face the Wicked Witch!" laughed Evil Jimmy.

"That big brain doofus thinks he can outwhit me" said Elphaba, "well I can stop someone like him in his tracks."

"Ha, I still got game!" laughed Juri, "when I get out of here, I'll reform SIN under my leadership!"

"I have a desire to rule the world when I get out" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the four remaining contestants slept in their cabin, Hunson came roaring over in a helicopter which ended up waking them up.

"Hope you can dodge!" laughed Hunson as he fired missiles from the helicopter targeting their cabin which it ended up exploding, "And the challenge for today will show how fast you can all run away from me! First one to the safe zone will win immunity!"

"Where's the safe zone?" asked Mandy.

"Up that mountain!" laughed Hunson.

The four began to run for their lives as Hunson chased them down with his helicopter, Evil Jimmy was slower than the others, Juri was catching up with Elphaba pretty fast with Mandy shortly behind them.

"This is rather insane" said Mandy.

"I know, don't you just love it!" laughed Juri as she teased Mandy.

Hunson continued to fire missiles until he ran out of missiles.

"Darn it!" cried Hunson, "Why didn't I fill this one up, oh well, time to switch to lasers and machine guns!"

Hunson went made as he continued to fire upon the four contestants.

Confessions:

"Kids this would be illegal if this were a real reality show" laughed Hunson.

"He's just as an evil genius as I am" laughed Evil Jimmy referring to Hunson.

End of confessions.

As the four contestants reached the mountain, Hunson knew his lasers and bullets were not enough to cause an avalanche, so he decided to call in Trigon via Raven.

"Yo, Raven it's me Hunson, could you tell your dad to come over here and help me?" asked Hunson as he was using a walkie talkie.

"Sure, whatever" said Raven on the other line.

After Raven told her father Trigon that Hunson needed him, Trigon headed toward where Hunson was still trying to fire lasers and bullets at the contestants whom were climbing up.

"Darn it, they're climbing up!" cried Hunson to which Trigon soon came toward him, "About time, fire a fireball at them!"

"But shouldn't I just smash them down?" asked Trigon.

"Where's the fun in that" said Hunson.

"You're the boss" replied Trigon.

Trigon launches a fireball at the contestants.

"Incoming!" cried Mandy as she leaped out of the way.

The fireball however did managed to knock down Juri as she ended up slipping down a rock.

"Ha!" laughed Evil Jimmy, "I'm going to be part of the final three!"

Elphaba ended up making it up first with Mandy in second and Evil Jimmy in third.

"How the heck did I get in third?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"Well, it looks like Juri will be booted off from the game!" laughed Hunson.

"What, that's not fair, you called on Trigon to help!" cried Juri.

"Hey, who makes the rules here, I do, I do!" laughed Hunson, "Trigon if you'd do the honors."

Trigon ends up putting Juri in the Barrel of Shame and tosses her off quite far.

"Ha, so it's down to the final three, Evil Jimmy, Mandy and Elphaba, who will be part of the final two, find out more next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	17. Hunson's Miniature Golf of Doom

Chapter 17: Hunson's Miniature Golf of Doom

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was down to four remaining contestants between Juri, Evil Jimmy, Mandy and Elphaba. I was riding a helicopter that not just woke them up, but also destroyed their cabin with missiles, and fired more missiles until I sadly ran out of missiles when they reached the mountain, I called Raven to get her dad Trigon to help me which he did knock Juri out of the game!

In the end it'd come down to three between Elphaba, Evil Jimmy and Mandy, who among the three will be the final two? Find out more here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Elphaba was rather thrilled that she had gotten so far in the game that she'd be hoping to get a second chance.

Confessions:

"Ha, I am glad I got this far, no one's stopping me" said Elphaba.

"I would be unhappy if I did not make it this season" said Mandy.

"Ha, never thought I'd make it this far" laughed Evil Jimmy.

End of confessions.

As the three contestants were resting by a fire, Hunson drove up in a golf cart driven by Finn who was holding the golf clubs with him.

"Get up everyone, for the challenge that'd determine who'll be the final two will be a miniature golfing tournament between the three of you!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"He's joking right?" asked Elphaba.

"A pathetic miniature golf tournament?!" cried Evil Jimmy.

"This makes no sense" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

"And what if we refuse to do it?" asked Mandy.

"Well that'd just make things no fun by having you getting voted off" laughed Hunson, "hop onboard and we'll head off toward the course."

As Hunson drove them to the course, it was rather large with many traps and tricks to prevent the ball from getting to the goal.

"Yep, spent the entire season making this course" said Finn, "with the help of Jake, Raven and Marceline."

"And Finn will get to be Mandy's cabby, as for Elphaba she'll get Jake to carry her golf clubs and for Evil Jimmy, the Legendary Billy will help out" said Hunson, "whoever can get to the highest hole wins immunity!"

As the trio headed off, Finn began to carry Mandy's golf clubs for her as she along with the two others were heading to the first hole, Hunson had a three-sided dice in his hand.

"Okay, whoever wins the dice toss will go first" said Hunson, "one it'd be Elphaba's turn, two for Evil Jimmy and three for Mandy."

Hunson ends up rolling the dice and it heads toward a one.

"Lucky you Elphaba you get to go first" laughed Hunson.

"Cabby, my club" said Elphaba to Jake.

"Here you go" said Jake.

Elphaba began to concentrate as she tried to pass over the hill, it fell short of entering the hole on the other side. Up next was Mandy as she tried it, she did go over the hill and managed to knock Elphaba's ball into the hole.

"Gee, thanks" laughed Elphaba.

"Ha, my turn" said Evil Jimmy.

Evil Jimmy tried his best as he ends up using the golf club hitting the ball but not going over the hill.

"Bah!" cried Evil Jimmy as he couldn't believe it, "First hole and I couldn't get my ball over that stupid small hill!"

"Okay, Mandy, you're turn, when Evil Jimmy scores in this course he can join us in the next one" said Hunson.

Evil Jimmy ends up taking another golf club from the Legendary Billy, and still couldn't get the ball to the other side and Mandy and Elphaba were tied as they moved onto from the second course to the third one.

"They're already done with that course?!" cried Evil Jimmy.

Confessions:

"I better come up with a good invention fast to get me ahead of those two, but how, ha!" laughed Evil Jimmy as he thought of an evil plan.

End of confessions.

"Excuse me, but I am going to take a small break" said Evil Jimmy.

"But they're already ahead of us by two courses and they're going to get ahead with the next one" said the Legendary Billy.

"Well, I am thinking of something" said Evil Jimmy.

Evil Jimmy decided to go in secret area and build the perfect golf club to which he created himself.

"Ha, here, have me use this one" said Evil Jimmy.

"Uh, where did you find it?" asked the Legendary Billy.

"Uh, yea, I found it while I was on my break" said Evil Jimmy.

As Evil Jimmy used the newly invented golf club he was able to managed to get a hole in one in one shot.

"Time for the next one!" laughed Evil Jimmy.

Evil Jimmy was indeed catching up with Mandy and Elphaba who felt it was rather odd that he'd catch up so quickly.

Confessions:

"Something doesn't add up right here" said Elphaba.

"How come someone who does so poorly on the first course is trying to finally catch up with us" said Mandy.

"Wow, I'm stunned and speechless, Evil Jimmy is passing through all the traps in flying colors, how the heck does he do it?" said Hunson.

End of confessions.

Hunson was perplexed how Evil Jimmy was catching up to the two other contestants as they all ended up on the final course together which was rather a large one as this one was built with the help of Trigon.

"Let's see if you all can get a hole and one in this, whoever does will go onto the final two" laughed Hunson.

Mandy ends up taking the first shot as she shoots the ball across the traps and tricks and lands almost closely to the hole, Elphaba does the same thing, but for Evil Jimmy he ends up using his newly built golf club where it ends up beginning to go haywire.

"Hey, what's that sound?" asked the Legendary Billy.

Evil Jimmy's golf club explodes right in front of his face moving the ball from its position toward just a few inches, as for both Mandy and Elphaba, they both ended up knocking their balls into the last hole winning the game.

"Looks like you two will be going onto the final two, Evil Jimmy time to take the Barrel of Shame!" laughed Hunson.

"Oh boy!" laughed Trigon as he picks up poor Evil Jimmy and puts him in the Barrel of Shame and tosses him off.

"Let's get ready next time to see a fight between Mandy and Elphaba next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!" laughed Hunson.


	18. The Broom Stick Race

Chapter 18: The Broom Stick Race

Once again it was Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 6, it was an event to determine which among the three remaining contestants were to become the final two, between Evil Jimmy, Mandy and Elphaba, Evil Jimmy wasn't so good even at a simple sport like miniature golf so we found out that he cheated by inventing a golf club that'd get himself ahead yet things went south for him as his golf club exploded and he was booted out of the game.

So get ready for the final challenge between Mandy and Elphaba, here on Survive the Nightosphere 6!

End of commentary.

Both Mandy and Elphaba were thrilled that either one of them could become the main victor.

Confessions:

"That Hunson better give a good challenge" said Elphaba.

"I will be able to beat that witch and get a second chance this time" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the two slept outside, Hunson ended up teleporting right in front of them with two broom sticks in his hand thanks to the help of the Grim Reaper.

"Wake up, it's time for the final challenge!" laughed Hunson.

"And what'd that be?" asked Elphaba.

"A broom stick race, but not just any kind of a race, since it's the final challenge of the game, you'll have to stay up in the air as long as possible before me, Broly, Trigon or whoever else is on the ground tries to shoot you down, first one who stays up the longest gets a second chance" laughed Hunson.

"This is more of a Mindy thing being a witch" said Mandy as she was handed a broom stick.

"I got practice out of this" said Elphaba.

"Race begins, now!" said Hunson.

Both contestants take off into the air with Elphaba in the lead.

"He forgot to tell us where the finish line is" said Mandy.

"He just said to stay in the air as long as possible" said Elphaba.

"So when is Hunson going to try to knock us out of the sky?" asked Mandy.

Suddenly below, Hunson had a bunch of anti-air missiles and other equipment that was brought to the Nightosphere ready for him to go off, the Legendary Billy was helping Hunson along with Broly, Raven who was just sitting there reading, Marceline, Trigon along with Finn and Jake whom were manning the anti-air missiles.

"Just press the shiny buttons when you see them in the sky" laughed Hunson.

"You don't look excited" said Marceline.

"Well, I brought my friends from the surface to help out on this one" said Raven.

Raven sighed as she ended up using her powers to toss objects in the air trying to knock Mandy and Elphaba off, suddenly some explosive discs came their way as they were tossed by Robin along with a sonic cannon beam from below shot by Cyborg.

"Darn it, I missed!" cried Cyborg as he tried to aim carefully.

Beast Boy was already up in the air as a flying dinosaur, he was doing his best to try to stop the two, so he changed into a dragon and chased after them, yet sadly one of the anti-air missiles ended up hitting Beast Boy instead sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Opps, sorry about that, friendly fire" laughed Jake.

Starfire also ended up being in the air and started to fire star bolts at the two who were able to dodge, yet Jake fired another missile accidently hitting Starfire straight from the sky.

"Wow, two in a two, I must be a lousy shot at this" sighed Jake.

"You better not be hitting me!" roared Piccolo as he was up in the air with his father King Piccolo talking to Jake on the inner com devices that they had.

Jake was rather reluctant to help out as Piccolo and his father King Piccolo tried to do their best to knock out either Mandy or Elphaba, Jake fired another missile that ended up sadly sending Piccolo and King Piccolo down to the ground.

"I am going to opps you!" cried King Piccolo as he charged at poor Jake who was running for his life.

King Piccolo then began to chase poor Jake from his post, as for the two remaining contestants whom were up in the air, they were neck and neck tied for the amount of time being up there.

"I am going to knock one of them out with a large Kamehameha wave" said Broly, "so stand back everyone."

Broly charged up his Kamehameha wave to the fullest extent which was rather quite powerful for everyone to watch.

"Kaaaameeeehaaameeehaaaaa!" roared Broly as he fired the shot.

The Kamehameha wave was fired straight into the air, it exploded like a bunch of fireworks, yet as the fireworks cleared, a certain Mandy fell down from the sky like a shooting star.

"Ha, you got Mandy!" laughed Grim, "Oh, I could hug you for getting rid of her!"

"Not that kind of a person" said Broly.

"Well, it looks like Elphaba wins the entire game, she'll get to go back to Oz" laughed Hunson.

"Ha, I knew I'd win" laughed Elphaba as she flew down.

"Urrgghh, what hit me, a flying truck?" asked Mandy as she got up witnessing Elphaba leave the Nightosphere as Hunson granted her to head back to Oz.

"More like a flying Kamehameha wave, until next season for another Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.


End file.
